


Spidermom

by se75ord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Irondad, Peter Needs a Hug, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spidermom - Freeform, natasha is a mom, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se75ord/pseuds/se75ord
Summary: Peter Parker has 2 huge secrets:1) He is spider-man2) His mom is black widowPeter Parker is not his real name, Pyotr Parker Romanoff has only told his best friends Ned and MJ about his alter ego and his crime fighting, no one else knows, especially not his mom. Peter knew that she would freak when she found out, yes WHEN, he planned on telling her but he didn't know how to do it. But at least someone knew that secret, it turns out being the son of an Avenger/ super spy means living a very secretive life, only Nick Fury and Clint's family knew that Natasha had a son, everyone who knows Peter believed that he lived with his Aunt and that the rest of his family passed away years ago.Peter was 15 and way to smart for his age, he was super geeky but he really didn't care, he loved science and despite his moms 'hate' for Tony Stark, Peter dreamed of working at Stark Industries one day.He had been trained by Clint and his mom for as long as he could remember so Peter has the combat and spy skills to rival the best SHIELD agents.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 241





	1. Pyotr Romanoff

**I thought I would just write here that if writing is in italics then it is someone's thoughts and if it is italics with speech marks then it is a conversation in Russian**

  
It was midday on a Friday in early September, Peter had just started his sophomore year at midtown school of science and technology. As he entered the canteen he spotted MJ and Ned sitting at their usual table and made his way over.

"Hey guys, how's your morning been?" Peter asked as he sat down and pulled out his lunch.

"Yeah it's been great," Ned quickly turned to face Peter, "oh my god, guess what Pete, I'm so happy, I got that new leg set I told you about the other day, wanna come over after school and build it with me?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, that's so cool Ned, just let me call May to check if that's ok."

"You guys are such losers" stated MJ.

"Shut up dude," laughs Peter as he pulls out his phone to call 'May'

"Oh Pete, why don't you ask if you can sleep over, I mean it is a Friday so we don't have school tomorrow?" Asks Ned

"Yeah sure, gimme a sec" says Peter as he presses the call button on his phone.

The phone rings 4 times before _‘May’_ picks up. "Hey ребенок паук how's school?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah, it's alright, I had a chemistry test this morning which was super easy." Said Peter

"Well done baby. So why are you calling me in the middle of your lunch break?"

"So there is 2 things, basically, Ned got that new lego set and he asked if I could go to his house tonight and sleepover?"

"Yes of course, that's fine. Tony has been bugging me about staying for a movie night so that's perfect, do you need me to get someone to pick you up tomorrow, or do you want to walk home?"

"Thank you, and I'll walk home, it's not that far, I'll be home by 1, is that ok?"

"Sure is baby, be careful. What else did you want to ask?"

"Ohhhhhh sooooo, I'm so excited, we were given application forms today for internships at SI, apparently they are going to choose someone from midtown for an internship, and I wondered if it would be ok for me to send one in." Peter said

"Wow, of course that is ok baby, I really hope you get in."

Peter let out a sigh of relief, "thank you so much, I love you мама паук, see you tomorrow."

"I love you too ребенок паук"

Peter hangs up the phone and turns back to his friends.

"I still don't get your weird Russian thing," said MJ," what does it even mean?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." Peter states.

"Whatever dork," MJ laughed, "the bell's about to go and I've got a class to get to, see you later creeps" MJ walked off leaving Peter and Ned to walk to math class together.

"So just to check, you are actually coming to my house tonight right?" Ned asked, "I mean it's totally cool if you wanna go out spider-manning or whatever, I don't mind."

"Hey calm down dude, yes I'm staying at your house, even spider-man has to sleep sometimes," Peter jokes as they step into math class.

"So have you decided whether you are going to tell May yet?" Ned asked

Peter knew that he really wanted to tell his mom about being spider-man, but he just didn't want her to say that he couldn't do it anymore or try to take it away from him.

"I don't know dude, I mean I know that I should, but I just don't know how"

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Thanks dude your the best"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Meanwhile at the avengers compound**

"Hey Nat, was that Pete?" Clint asks as Natasha hangs up the phone.

"Yeah, looks like I can stay for movie night after all, he is staying at his friends house so I guess I will stay at the compound tonight"

"Yessssss, finally, I don't think I could stand any more of Tony's complaints about you leaving before movie night starts."

"Well, I mean it's not totally my fault," Natasha joked, "it's kinda Peters fault if we are being honest here. Oh also, Pete said he was applying for an internship at SI, do you think it would be weird if he got it and I saw him around the tower?"

"Oh wow, erm, I heard Tony mention something about an internship, apparently he fired his personal intern because they were, and I quote 'to incompetent and can't do anything in the lab', if Peter gets it then you will just have to tell him to remember to act like you don't know each other because you guys will probably see each other quite a bit.""Oh I've got an idea, what if you find a way to speak to him in Russian."

"Yeah actually, that could work, I don't know how to start it off in the first place, but that's a really good idea, the only other people that can speak Russian are you and Bucky, so as long as we don't do it around him then that's a great idea, thanks Clint, I knew you were good for something."

"That's just mean Nat, anyways, let's go find the others and watch this movie, oh and tomorrow, we are sparring, I need to kick your ass at some point."

"Keep dreaming bird brain, never gonna happen." Natasha laughs

They make their way to the living room to find the others sitting on the sofas chatting.

"Guys, Nat said she will stay for movie night tonight." Clint announces as they walk into the room.

"Yes finally, I've been asking you to join in on movie night for months." Said Stark enthusiastically.

"Yeah Nat, you're always 'busy'," said Steve, "what are you always doing?"

"That's top secret info Rogers," said Nat, "it's business for me to know and for you to keep your nose out of."

Natasha and Clint day down as Steve began the movie. Half way through, Tony and Natasha were sent to the kitchen to get more snacks and drinks for everyone.

"So about what Rogers said back there, where do you disappear off to all the time?" Tony asked.

"Tony I'm not going to tell you so don't bother asking."

"Whatever, I still think that you should move into the compound like everyone else."

  
_Oh my god, here we go again_ Natasha thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Nat, come on, I'm just saying, why don't you just move into the compound, you're literally the only avenger that doesn't live here."

Natasha sighs, frustrated to be having this conversation again. "Look Stark, I'm going to say the same thing I do every time we have this argument, I like my personal space, I don't want to be around you guys all of the time, so can you please just leave it alone," she snapped.

"That's a very bad excuse Natasha, you know we don't believe you right, you are here pretty much all the time, except for when you go off to your apartment every night and most weekends and stuff." He sighs, rubbing his head, "Look Nat, all I'm saying is that it would be nice to have you around here permanently and, not to mention all the money you could save on the apartment costs."

"For crying out loud Stark, please just leave it alone already." She stands up and storms into the living room.

Tony sighs and shakes his head, "I will never understand that woman." He mutters to himself.

He grabs the snacks and makes his way back into the living room.

He looks at Natasha and tells her that he is sorry and won't mention it anymore.

"Oh my god Stark, were you bugging her about moving in again?" Asked Clint, "just stop it already dude, I swear I will shoot you if you do it again."

"Alright Legolas, calm down. I'm sorry alright, can we just watch the movie already."

The avengers all got settled into their seats again as Steve resumes the movie.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" Clint whispers to Natasha, whilst the movie played in the background.

"I guess I will have to eventually, I just want to protect him for as long as possible."

"I understand, I want him to be safe as well. Just remember I'm always here for you ok, and so is Laura. When you decide that it is the right time to tell them, I'll help you ok. You know how much you mean to me, you're basically my sister and you know I love Peter too, and I just want what's best for you both." He said.

"Thanks Clint, if he gets the internship at SI, then I will tell them soon after, I want to make sure that if he gets that job then it is because he deserved it. He wouldn't want special treatment or anything so I think that that is the best way to go about it." Natasha sighs, "you really are the best friend I could ask for, and you are a great uncle for Pete."

"Awwwww Nat, I love you too."

"Shut it bird brain, I actually wanna watch some of this movie."

"Hmph, whatever."


	2. New Intern

Peter groaned as he slowly began to wake up, he looked around and reminded himself that he was at Ned's house.

He looked down and realized that Ned was no longer on the bunk bed beneath his. He pulled out his phone and squinted at the bright light _eugh 7:00 way to early to get up at the weekend_ he thought.

He slowly got himself up and washed, he pulled on his baggy spider-man suit, pressed the spider on the front and felt it shrink to fit his body. Peter pulled on a tracksuit over the top and stuffed his mask into his pocket. He was very proud of his suit which he had made mostly by himself (Ned might have helped a bit), he really wanted to add an AI in the future but he didn't have the technology to do that at the moment. It was next on his list of things to try and do with his suit, other things he wanted to add were taser webs and some kind of wings so he could glide through the air, he thought an AI was much better though, so that was what he had decided he would work on first.

He opened the bedroom door and his heightened senses picked up the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. He entered to find Ned sitting at the island and Ned's mom making pancakes.

"Good morning Peter dear, how are you this morning?" Ned's mom asked.

"I'm great thanks, the pancakes smell amazing by the way." Peter said as he took the seat next to Ned

"Thanks Pete, who wants the first pancake?" Ned's mom asked

Ned immediately yelled, "me me me."

Peter looked at his friend with fake shock, "how could you dude, and here I thought I was your best friend."

"Aww Peter, you know you are my best friend, but I will always get my pancakes before you." Ned pointed out.

"Oh man, I may have to rethink my choice of friends." Peter joked

"Then who would be your guy in the chair?" Ned asked

"Damn, that's a good point, I guess you are not fired from your role as best friend and guy in the chair after all."

"I knew you would see it my way."

The two boys stopped joking as 2 plates piled high with pancakes were put in front of them.

"Thanks Mrs Leeds." Peter Said

"That's ok, enjoy boys." Ned's mum went into the other room leaving the 2 boys to eat and chat.

"Soooooo," Peter began, "how would you feel about being my guy in the chair today, I managed to hack the police scanners again, so if I go out then you could help me find some crimes to thwart."

"Yes, awesome, I love being the guy in the chair," Said Ned, "what time are you going out?"

"Well I was gonna go early because I have to be back by one."

"Ok dude, you get ready and go whilst I set up upstairs, this is goona be such an awesome day."

"Ok, let's get going."

Peter and Ned spent all morning on comms with each other with Ned finding crimes for Peter to help with and Peter following Ned's directions all around New York.

"Dude, I just realized it's 3:00 already, you need to get home." Ned said through the comms.

"Oh shit, I am so dead, sorry Ned, gotta go, speak later yeah?"

"Yeah that's cool Peter, bye dude."

Peter cut off the comms and swung back to his apartment in queens as fast as he possibly could, when he was about half way home, his spider sense told him that somebody was watching and following him. Peter began taking a longer and trickier route home to shake them off, he would have fought but he was already 2.5 hours late crap he thought.

As he got near to his apartment, he quickly ducked into an alley to change his clothes before making his way upstairs.

He twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open only to come face to face with a very angry and worried Natasha who was on the phone to an equally worried Clint.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  


**3 hours earlier at the avengers compound**

The avengers were all sat around the table eating lunch that Steve had made.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Bruce asked.

"I've got to go through a tonne off applications to find a new intern later." Said Tony

Clint and Natasha glanced at each other with small smiles on their faces, both hoping that Tony would choose Peter

"Another one! What happened to the last one?" Steve asked

"He was so annoying and super incompetent," said Tony defensively

"What! I actually liked the last one." Said Pepper

"Well hopefully the next one will be better and last longer." Said Tony as he stood up from the table and began to leave

"Where are you off to now Stark?" Asked Pepper

"Those applications aren't going to read themselves." Tony said "I'll be back in a couple of hours, ok."

"You better remember to eat dinner today or else I will kill you." Threatened Pepper

"Ooooooo Stark, I would be careful and do what she says if I were you," said Scott, "I'm scared and I'm not even the one being threatened."

"Ok, I swear, I will have dinner, see you later guys."

As Tony left, the rest of the avengers began taking the plates out to the kitchen to be washed. Natasha glanced down at her watch, her eyes widened as she noticed the time _1:30, how did it get that late so fast_ she thought, she had spent the whole morning sparring with Clint and the time had gone so quickly

"Sorry guys I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." Natasha began to dash out of the room before turning to Clint and asking "do you want to come over later?"

"Yes that would be great," said Clint, "see you later." _Yes, I can't wait to see Peter again_ thought Clint

"Why does she keep disappearing all the time?" Bucky wondered, "and Clint, how comes you are the only one who knows where she lives?"

"Best friend privilege." Clint shrugged

Suddenly, FRIDAY's voice came through the speakers "Director Fury has requested a meeting immediately, he asks you to all make your way to the briefing room"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As soon as Natasha was in the car and on her way to the apartment she tried calling Peter but he didn't pick up so she left a message

"Hey Pyotr, if you get this, I'm just on my way home, sorry I'm late, see you soon, I love you."

When Natasha finally arrived home she opened the door and called Peter but he didn't answer, _that's weird, he should be home by now_ she thought. She tried calling him another 3 times and was beginning to worry so she called the only other person she could think of to help

"Hey Nat, what's up." Came Clint's voice through the phone

"Hey Clint, I'm really worried, Pyotr said he would be home an hour ago and he still isn't here. What if something bad happened to him, what if someone found out I'm his mom and they kidnapped him."

"Hey hey, calm down ok, I'm sure he is fine, you said he went to Ned's house right. Why don't you start by calling him and I will head to your house. Fury just called and he gave us a mission to find and recruit that spider guy we keep hearing about and I volunteered to scout him out first, so I will make my way to your house whilst I watch the spider. I will be up on the roofs so it will give me the perfect view to look out for Peter as well. Don't worry ok, I'm sure he's ok."

"Ok, thanks Clint, you are the best, good luck and we will talk about this spider-man thing later." Natasha hung up the phone and dialed Ned'a number which she may or may not have hacked Peters phone to get. _Just in case of emergency, so thats alright, isn't it?_

"Hey Ned, is Peter still out your house?" Natasha asked when her sons friend picked up on the first ring.

"Erm, I'm sorry but who is this?" Ned asked, worried about the random person who was calling him

"Oh, right, sorry Ned, it is Peters aunt May," she lied, "Peter gave me your number in case of emergencies and he was supposed to be home an hour ago so I am really worried."

"Ok, that makes sense," said Ned, "Peter left my house about five minutes ago, we kind of got caught up playing x-box and didn't realize the time so he just rushed off to get home." Ned explained

"Thank you so much Ned, goodbye."

"Bye Mrs Parker"

Natasha sighed with relief knowing he was safe and looked out the window to watch him walking down the street and entering the fancy apartment block they lived in thank god he is ok she thought

She quickly sent a text to Clint to tell him that Peter was safe and that he just got home

She turned around as she heard the key in the lock and put on her worried/angry mom face


	3. Mission: Recruit Spider-man

"Where have you been?" Natasha asked angrily, the second Peter opened the door

"Erm, I'm sorry mom, I was at Ned's house and didn't realize the time."

"I was really worried about you Peter, I thought something happened. I called you 3 times _and_ your uncle Clint has been out looking for you."

"I'm really sorry mom, I'll be more careful next time."

Natasha knee she couldn't really be to mad at him, it wasn't like he was doing anything bad, he was just at his friends house. She decided to let it slide. "It's ok baby, please just remember to text or call me in the future so I don't freak out."

"Ok mom, sorry for scaring you."

Natasha wrapped her arms around her son and gave him a big hug, letting out a sigh of relief that he was ok.

They walked into the living room of their large apartment and sat down

"Clint is on his way over, he should be here any minute."

"Yay, I haven't seen uncle Clint in ages, I can't wait." Said Peter excitedly

"It's only been a week." Laughed Natasha

"Exactly," Peter grumbled, "that's so long."

"Did you hand in your application for the internship yesterday?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, I'm really nervous, loads of people applied for it and I really want this internship."

"I know baby, you've always wanted to work at SI, so I really hope you get it."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door, Peter smiled, he knew it was Clint because of the secret knock that they did, Peter jumped off the sofa to unlock to the door and give his uncle a hug

"Hey uncle Clint, I haven't seen you in forever." Peter complained

"It's only been a week kid."

"That's what mom said."

Clint and Peter walked into the living room and Clint sat on the sofa next to Natasha whilst Peter sat on the sofa opposite.

"So, did you find spider-man?" Natasha asked Clint

If Peter has been drinking water at that point, he would have done a spit take, instead, he erupted into a coughing fit

"You ok there Pete?" Asked Clint

"Yeah, sorry, wait what was you saying about spider-man?"

"Oh yeah, you missed the meeting Nat, Fury was at the compound-"

"- wait uncle Nick is in New York?" Peter cut in excitedly

"Yeah, he said he was going to come and visit soon, but he is really busy at the moment, that's what I needed to talk to you about Nat. You know that spider guy that we keep hearing about?"

"Yeah, he calls himself spider-man right?"

"Yep, he is a vigilante. Fury called a meeting after you left and announced that he wants us to find him and get him to join the avengers."

Peter listened intently to their conversation, he wasn't sure if he wanted to join the avengers, he knew that if he joined, then he would have to reveal his identity, maybe not to the world, but at least to the avengers. His mom would not be happy with him putting himself in danger all the time either. He enjoyed what he did now, he quite liked looking out for the little guy and having Ned (and sometimes MJ helping) as his guy in the chair. The problem was that this meant the avengers would be trying to find and recruit him all of the time and he wasn't sure how to avoid that. He didn't want to have to fight against him mom or his uncle and he was really worried incase it ever came to that.

When it seemed that Clint and his mom had finished strategizing on how best to corner spider-man (which Peter has been taking a careful mental note of), they all decided that it would be a good idea to order a pizza for dinner.

When the pizza arrived, the three all sat and ate their pizzas whilst chatting about random things. Peter enjoyed hearing his uncle Clint's stories about how he had pranked Tony that week, and he loved getting updates on Clint's kids, who Peter saw as his cousins, they all decided that during Peters next school break, they would all go to the Barton farm to visit Laura and the kids.

Just as they were finishing dinner, Peter got a email notification on his phone.

Natasha and Clint looked at Peter in confusion as he opened his phone and read whatever was sent to him. His eyes widened and flew across the screen, Peter suddenly squealed and was practically shaking with excitement

"Mind telling us what's got you so excited over there ребенок паук?" Natasha asked

"I got in." Peter muttered to himself in disbelief

"What was that Pete?" Asked Clint

"I GOT IN, I got the Stark internship, oh my god, can you believe it. I got the internship, I've got to call Ned and MJ and tell them. This is the best day of my life!!!!!"

"Wow slow down there kid." Said Clint, trying to calm the overexcited boy

"Well done ребенок паук I knew you could do it. What I can't believe though, is that Tony actually managed to get through that whole pile of applications and actually send the emails out in one day." Natasha shook her head, "I bet he managed to get Pepper to help him."

"I know right." Said Clint, "the guy must really have liked your application Pete, I would have thought he would be deciding for days!"

Peter hadn't said anything since his huge outburst a second ago so Natasha asked, "does it say when you start?"

Peter read over the email again and, his eyes grew impossibly larger, "no way, it says I start tomorrow at 10:00."

"Wow he didn't waste any time at all did he." Said Clint

"Peter looked up at them in confusion, "wait a second, I'm confused, did you say that TONY STARK was the one who chose me as an intern, why would he be choosing interns, don't they just work with the small things?"

Clint and Natasha realized that Peter didn't know he was going to be Tony's personal intern so they looked at each other and Clint told Peter, "Tony fired his personal intern last week and you are going to be his new one."

Peter stared at them both, in total shock and disbelief "wait PERSONAL intern. As in, I will work for Tony Stark?"

"Yeah kid, well done."

"No way, that's so cool. I'm going to meet the Tony Stark tomorrow. Oh my god I'm freaking out right now"

"Hey, don't worry, you will be amazing. Congratulations ребенок паук I'm so proud of you, I know how much you wanted this, you really deserve it."

"Thanks мама паук, I love you."

"I think this calls for celebratory ice cream." Said Clint

"Yesssss, that's a great idea." Said Peter

Once they were all settled back down again with their ice creams, Natasha and Clint realized that they needed to talk to Peter about what would happen when they see each other around the tower.

"So Pete, now that you have this internship, you are probably going to see us and maybe Fury around the tower so we need to figure out what we will do."

"Oh it's fine, don't worry, I will just pretend I don't know any of you. Problem solved." Said Peter

"Actually," said Natasha, "me and Clint came up with a better idea."

"Ok, what is it? And how will this help, I can't actually talk to you guys, it will be to suspicious." Peter pointed out

"To be honest, I was actually planning on telling them all about you quite soon, but I wanted you to get this internship and do well in it without people looking at you as my son, I want you to be able to earn everything because I know what you are like and you wouldn't want it to just be handed to you. Pyotr, you have worked really hard and you are so smart and you deserve the chance to prove that without being linked to me or Clint or Nick."

"Thank you мама паук, I really appreciate that, how long do you want to leave it until we tell them and, what do you want to do in the meantime?" Peter asked curiously

Clint looked like he was about to start jumping up and down with excitement, "oh my god, this is going to be like a huge prank, and when we reveal that you are Nat's kid, I can't wait for the shock on their faces when that happens." He laughed

"You still haven't told me the plan," Peter reminded them

"Ok baby, Clint cane up with the idea that when we first 'meet you', I will say something to Clint in Russian, and you will talk to me and show that you can speak it to. You with me so far."

"Yeah so just meet you both, speak Russian. Then what?"

"Ok, we can't speak in Russian all of the time because that would make everyone suspicious, we also can't speak it when we are around Bucky, because he is fluent as well. No one else can understand it so they won't be a problem. I think we will probably wait about four or five months before we tell them about you being my son because that gives you a chance to prove yourself at the internship, but it isn't to long that we can't explain why we didn't tell them sooner." Natasha explained the plan

"Ok, that's fine, speak Russian, but not all the time and not around Bucky, and wait four or five months to reveal my identity, I got it. I'm so excited, I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Speaking of, it's getting quite late and I need to head back to the compound." Said Clint, "I can't wait to meet you tomorrow Peter." Clint winked as he opened the door and said goodbye before leaving.

"Thank you for being so supportive mama, it is going to be so weird to not call you mama." Peter laughed

"Well how about, you pretend to be really shocked that you are meeting black widow and get all shy and stuttering like I know you will around Tony and the other avengers, that way no one will suspect anything."

"I'm offended, that definitely will not happen, and I never stutter." Peter said stubbornly

"Whatever you say baby, I will just tell you to call me Nat, and we can go from there."

"Ok, that's good, but do you think at some point, I could call you мама паук?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea as well. Give it a couple of weeks though ok."

"Ok mama, I'm getting tired so I'm going to go to bed to get some sleep before I start my internship. I love you мама паук."

I love you too ребенок паук, see you tomorrow."

As soon as Peter was in his room, he pulled out his spider-man suit, put it on and jumped out of the window into the night. He did not stay out as late as he usually would because he wanted to be able to give his complete attention tomorrow and not fall asleep in the middle of his the internship. He was so happy and proud that all of his hard work had paid off and he couldn't wait to start, his only problem now was telling his mom that he was spider-man, all he knew was that he needed to do it soon.


	4. Meet the Avengers

Peter has been laying in his bed for the past 10 minutes waiting for his alarm to go off, he was so excited, today was the day he was starting his internship. Peter was extremely nervous about possibly meeting the avengers, especially his idol Tony Stark.

_Beep beep beep be-_ Peter shut off his alarm and jumped out of bed. He quickly showered and got ready, 20 minutes later, he arrived in the kitchen.

"Peter, why are you ready so early, you still have two hours until you start?" His mom asked.

"I know mama, but I wanted to be ready early and also, it will take me about 45 minutes to get to the tower."

"Don't be silly Pete, I'm dropping you off."

"Don't you think that people might get suspicious if I turn up for my first day in a car with black widow?"

"I won't take you all the way there, I will drop you about 5 minutes away from the tower and you can walk the rest of the way, ok?"

"Yeah, that's cool, thanks mama."

Peter and Natasha ate breakfast and chatted until it was nearly time to go, suddenly Peter remembered that he still needed to tell Ned and MJ.

Peter: Guess what guys 🙃

Ned: What, is it bad, have you been shot again?

Peter: No no no, it's nothing bad, it's acc rly good news

MJ: Tell us then already dork

Peter: Wow, rude much

I got the Stark internship guys, I start today 😁

Ned: 😱 Omg Peter, well done. I knew you would get it

MJ: Congrats dude

Peter: Thanks guys, yeah so I start today, apparently I will be Mr.Starks personal intern

I'm going to work for TONY FREAKING STARK, guys this is insane

Ned: Aww man that is so cool, you have to tell us what the avengers are like

MJ: Yeah can you try and get an autograph from Black Widow, she is so badass

Peter chuckled, he always found it funny when MJ would rave about his mom. He knew that MJ was a huge fan of hers, so at least now he could get her an autograph without it being really suspicious.

Peter: I promise I will try MJ, you guys are the best but I gtg, byeeeee

MJ: Bye Peter

Ned: Bye dude

At 9:30, Peter and Natasha left the apartment and began driving to the tower.

"You nervous ребенок паук?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, I'm really nervous, what if Tony hates me?" Peter worried.

"He won't hate you, nobody can, you are the best ok. And if he does, which he won't, me and Clint will hunt him down and murder him."

"Well that's comforting." Peter joked sarcastically.

"Don't worry baby, you will be amazing." She told him as she pulled down an empty side road. "Ok Pete, you have to get out here, do you know how to get to the tower?"

"Yeah, ok, I'm ready, I've got this." Said Peter determinedly

"Good luck baby."

"Thanks mama, see you later."

"Bye, I love you"

"I love you too мама паук."

Natasha pulled away and headed to the tower as Peter began to walk in the same direction.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Meanwhile in Tony's lab at Stark tower.**

"Friday, did you do the background check on Peter Parker?"

"Yes boss, shall I read it to you?"

"Yes please fri."

"Peter Parker was born in Queens, New York, his mother and father passed away when he was 6 and his uncle passed away when he was 12. He currently lives with his aunt. He attends midtown high. Little else is know about Peter including where he was born and background information on his family."

"Thanks Friday."

_That's weird_ tony thought _even high school kids normally have more information on them than that, especially their families. Oh well, he is by far the best applicant and if anything seems wrong, I can always find a new intern._

Tony looked at his watch and realized that Peter should be arriving at any time.

"Friday, do you know where Parker is?"

"Yes boss, he has just entered the lobby and is currently talking to Miss Smith at reception and receiving his pass."

"Thanks Fri."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter entered the doors to the tower and walked into the lobby to be greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello, how can I help you dear?" She asked

"Erm, hi, I'm Peter Parker, I'm a new intern here." He told her

"Oh yes, Starks new personal intern. Well here is your badge. Because you are Mr.Stark's personal intern, you have level 10 clearance." She told him

"Excuse me ma'am, but what does level 10 clearance mean?" Peter asked

"Level 10 is the highest level, it is reserved for Tony, Pepper, the avengers and a few people who work closely with Mr.Stark."

"Wow, that's so cool! Oh, where do I need to go?" He asked

"You have to go in the elevator to floor 90, that is where Mr.Stark's work lab is, I will inform him that you are heading up."

"Thank you so much." Peter said as he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

Peter jumped as he heard a voice ask "what floor would you like to go to Mr.Parker?"

"Floor 90 please Friday, also, please call me Peter."

"Ok Peter." Friday said as the lift began moving

Peter was freaking out, he knew all about Tony's AI, it was what made him begin coding his own one. Peter was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice the doors opening and Clint stepping in with a small smile. The doors closed and Clint said, "Hey kid, hows it going?"

Peter jumped, not realizing his uncle was behind him, "oh my god, I'm so scared, I'm about to meet Mr.Stark."

"It'll be ok kid, what floor you heading to?"

"90, what about you?"

"Same, I need to talk to Tony quickly." Clint told him as the doors opened again, this time on the right floor.

"Remember, you just met me ok." Clint told him quietly

"Got it." Peter said

Peter followed his uncle down a long corridor and they reached a large glass door. Clint knocked and yelled, "open up Stark!"

Peter started in awe as his hero appeared and opened the door.

"What do you want Clint, and who is that."

"Er, hi," Peter said, "I'm Peter Parker."

"Oh, my new intern, I was told that you were heading up. It's nice to meet you kid, I hope Barton hasn't scared you to much already."

"Oh n-no Mr.Stark sir, he was v-very nice."

"Hmm, whatever you say kid, how about you go inside whilst I talk to Legolas here."

"Y-yes Mr.Stark."

Peter entered the lab and gazed around in shock, the lab was huge and full of amazing technology that Peter was itching to try out

Peter jumped as Tony re-entered the room

"Sorry about that kid, so how about we start working on some stuff in the lab?"

"W-what do you m-mean I can use all of this?" Peter asked, incredulously

"Yeah, of course kid, I looked at your application and you stood out, you are insanely smart and I couldn't wait to get into a lab with you." Tony said.

"W-wow, thank you Mr.Stark, sir."

"None of that, it makes me sound old, please just call me Tony."

"Ok Tony, thank you." Peter said

The two spent all morning in the lab, Tony was shocked that the kid was able to keep up with everything he was doing, and even making some suggestions that Tony never would have thought of.

At 2:00 Tony looked at his watch and realized that he was starving, which meant that the kid probably was as well. He knew that the avengers were all meeting for lunch soon and Tony wanted to introduce his new intern.

"Hey Pete, we've been working for ages, do you want to go and get some lunch?"

"Yeah Mr.St - Tony, that would be great."

"Ok follow me kid."

Tony led Peter to the elevator and asked Friday to take them up to level 95 which was the avengers kitchen and living room.

Peter froze as the doors opened, revealing all of the avengers sitting around on the sofas chatting. He spotted his mom and Clint straight away and relaxed slightly as he walked into the room behind Tony.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Tony asked

“We are deciding what to have for lunch.” Steve said as he turned to face Tony, “so who’s the kid Stark?” He asked, noticing Peter standing behind Tony

“Everyone, this is my new intern, Peter,” Tony announced, “Peter, these idiots are the avengers.”

Tony gestured for Peter to take a seat next to him on the empty sofa.

The avengers began to chat and introduce themselves to a slightly overwhelmed Peter, starting with Clint, who had already seen Peter that morning.

“Nice to see you again Peter, how was it in the lab with the tin man?” Cling asked

“It was so cool, Mr.Stark let me help him increase the power on his repulsors!”

Tony cut in, “yeah, this kid is insanely smart, he did it all himself, I didn’t even realize that they could get any higher. The kid fiddled around with them for like half an hour and he nearly doubled their capacity!”

“Oh no kid, you just made him even more lethal,” Steve jokes, “I’m Steve Rogers, it’s nice to meet you Peter.”

“It’s nice to meet you too sir.”

“That is really impressive kid, you must be really smart to be able to do something better than Tony, I’m Bruce by the way.”

“Oh my god,” Peter was totally fangirling, “I know who you are, you’re-”

“-the hulk, I know.” Bruce said glumly

“No, you’re Bruce Banner, I’ve studied all of your work on gamma radiation and nuclear physics.” Peter said excitedly

“Wait, you understood my work?” Bruce asked, shocked

“Erm, well, yeah, I actually finished reading all of your published work about five months ago.”

“How old are you kid?” Bruce asked

“I just turned 15 last month.” Peter tells them and they all (except Tony, Clint and Natasha) look at him in shock

“Wow, you’re a little genius, you’re like a mini Stark.” Said Scott, “oh hi Peter, I’m Scott.”

“Hello Mr.Scott sir.”

Once they had all introduced themselves, Tony decided to order pizza for them.

“What pizza do you like kid?” He asked

“I’ll have hawaiian please.” Peter told him, this sparked a debate about pineapple on pizza

“Personally, I agree with the kid,” said Natasha, “he clearly has very good taste.”

“Erm, thank you Miss Natasha.”

“Call me Nat, kid.”

“Ok Nat.”

Natasha turned to Clint and Bucky and said, “ _the kid is so cute and adorable._ ”

“ _I know right_.” Said Bucky

The group looked at them in confusion

“ _I am not cute_!” Said Peter in Russian

The avengers all went quiet and stared at him

“Since when can you speak Russian?” Asked Bucky

“Oh, well, I just learned it when I was younger.” Peter told them

“How many languages do you speak kid?” Tony asked him

Peter quickly glanced at Natasha who gave him a subtle nod to tell him it was ok to answer, Bucky noticed but didn’t say anything, he decided he would investigate later

“Ok well, I speak Russian, French, Spanish, Mandarin and Japanese.”

“Wow, do you have ANY free time?” Asked Scott

“Yeah, of course I do. I make LEGO with my best friend Ned.” Peter said, “I learned those languages when I was younger, so I don’t really study them that much any more.”

They all continued talking, soon the pizza arrives and after a while, Tony noticed it was getting late

“Won’t your aunt start to get worried about where you are soon Peter?” Tony asked

Peter stood up, “yeah I should probably get going, thank you for having me for lunch guys. I’ll see you tomorrow after school Mr.Stark.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow kid, wait, how are you getting home?”

“I was planning on taking the subway.” Peter said

“Where do you live kid?” Tony asked, “I can arrange a ride home for you.”

Peter told Tony where he lived, but also not to worry, as he was perfectly fine taking the subway

“That’s like 45 minutes away kid, please let me send you a ride.”

“Honestly Tony, thank you for the offer, but I will be ok.”

Then Natasha said, “actually Tony, the kid lives quite close to me and I was planning on heading home soon anyway, I could give you a lift Peter.”

“Yeah that’s a great idea,” Clint chimed in, “I suggest you say yes before she just throws you in her car anyway.”

“Ok, ok,” Peter sighs, “please don’t murder me though.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it kid.”

Soon, Natasha and Peter were in the car on their way home, Peter was so happy, the internship went really well and all of his moms friends seemed to like him, they were now one step closer to telling them his identity.


	5. Suspicions

Once Peter and Natasha has left the tower, the avengers began talking about Tony's new intern

"I really like this one, please don't fire him." Said Steve and most of the avengers nodded in agreement

"I don't know," said Wanda, " there is something about him that I do not like, I cannot read him, it is very strange. His mind is very well guarded just like Clint and Natasha, it I did not know better, I would say he has had some kind of training. I do not trust him."

Clint felt extremely uncomfortable, he knew that Peter had a lot of training, Natasha had insisted on it because of her experiences in the red room and Clint and Fury had agreed to help her.

"There is something suspicious about him, I got Jarvis to run a full background check on the kid and there was very little info about him, Jarvis, read the background check on Parker again please."

After Jarvis had finished, Scott asked, "I'm confused, what is so suspicious about that?"

"There is no information about his past or his family, I could not trace any relatives, even grandparents. It's like the five of them just appeared in queens 15 years ago."

"Oh fair enough, I see what you mean." Said Scott

"I am going to keep a close eye on him, but he seemed like such a nice kid, if he does anything suspicious, I will confront him, but he seems like a genuinely good person so I will leave it for now." Said Tony, the other avengers all agreed with him and they moved on to a new topic, how to get Spider-Man to join the avengers

They eventually decide that one of them will go and attempt to talk to him during his next patrol and talk to him, even if he would not join the avengers, they needed an identity so they could keep an eye on him and ensure that he wasn't a threat. Steve volunteered to go and talk to him as soon as he came out for his patrol, they did not have to wait long, 2 hours later, Jarvis announced that Spider-Man had been spotted in upper east side, not too far from the tower. Steve quickly geared up and left the tower in search of the spider, he was sure that it wouldn't take too long to find and talk to Spider-Man

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter smiled as he landed on top of a building, he had stopped 3 robberies and some muggings that night and was he really happy. Him and Ned were also almost ready to upload his AI into his suit which Peter was super excited about.

Peter sat down on the roof looking over the city that he swore he would protect when his spider sense went off, telling him that someone was watching him. He turned around and he saw Captain America standing across the roof from him, he could not sense anyone else but decided to be cautious anyway.

"Hello Captain America, what can I do for you tonight?" Peter asked, despite knowing from his mom and Clint that the avengers were after Spider-Man. Peter had already decided that he was not ready to join yet, and he would keep his identity a secret until after he had told his mom.

"Hello Spider-Man, I am going to get straight to the point, I'm here because we want you to join the avengers. We have seen a lot of your fights and we believe that you would be a good fit for our team."

"I'm sorry Mr. America sir, but I'm going to have to politely decline your offer. As amazing as it would be to join the Avengers, I work better alone looking out for the little guy."

"Ok Spider-Man, I understand, but I do need to know your identity." Steve stated

"No way," said Peter, "sorry but my identity is a secret for a reason, I do not want the people I care about to be in danger. I cannot tell you who I am." While Peter knew that his mom was more than capable of protecting herself, it was his best friends that he was worried about, he loved Ned like a brother, and MJ had become a really close friend recently, especially after discovering his identity. Peter also did not want his mom to find out that he was Spider-Man this way

"Sorry, but I have to take you in, if you are not going to come with me the nice way, then I will be forced to take you, please think this through."

"Yep, thought it through, still gonna say no."

Peters spider sense told him that something was flying at his head, so he ducked quickly as Caps shield flew over his head.

"Wow, Mr. America, you need to be more careful with that, someone puked have got hurt."

Steve was getting annoyed with Spider-Man so he ran towards him and went to punch him, only to find that he was no longer there and had jumped behind him. Steve fell to the ground as Peter kicked him in the back and webbed his hands to the floor.

"Sorry Captain, but I cannot tell you who I am." "Oh and those webs will dissolve in about two hours, bye."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**2 hours later at The compound**

"Soooooo, I'm guessing that it did not go well then?" Tony asked as Steve trudged into the living room

"You can say that again, whoever it is, they are amazing at fighting, he beat me easily."

"Ha, Cap, I will remember this day for a long time and will tease you about it forever."

"Shut up Barton, I'm being serious, this kid was crazy strong and he escaped me easily whilst joking around the entire time."

"Wait Cap, did you say kid?" Asked Sam

"Yeah, by the sound of his voice and the way he acted I could tell he was definitely a kid, he can't have been any older than 16."

"Wow, ok, we need to be careful with how we do this." Said Tony, "if it is a kid, then I don't feel comfortable with fighting them. But at the same time, he is young so he could be way more reckless and we don't know his intentions."

"You can't really talk about recklessness Tony." Said Steve

"Shut up Steve, you know what I mean, he could easily start using his powers for the wrong reasons and then we will have to fight him for much worse reasons." Said Tony

"I agree with Tony." Said Wanda, "me and Vision will go next time he is out, I can try looking into his mind and seeing if his intentions are good or bad."

"While I normally wouldn't agree to you messing around in people's minds, I think I agree with Wanda. She and Vision will go after the Spider kid next." Said Steve

Throughout the conversation, Clint had sat there and listed carefully, he had been slightly worried about Peter for a while now, his nephew had begun acting weirdly a little while ago and Clint had put it down to him growing up, but hearing the comments that were being made about Spider-Man, Clint started to wonder. They had said that the person was young and skilled at fighting, it clicked in his head. Clint suddenly stood up and left the room, determined to see if his theory was true.

"Where is he going?" Scott asked in confusion, as Clint stood up and left without a word

"I don't know, sometimes it's best to just let him do his thing." Sighed Bruce

Clint quickly went to the garage and got in his car, soon he was speeding towards his best friends apartment, hoping to beat Spider-Man there and see if he was right

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter sighed as he jumped off of a roof and swung home, he had stayed out for a while longer, knowing that Steve wouldn't be able to move for 2 hours, and he doubted that anyone else would come after him tonight. He quickly slid his window up and crawled inside. He dropped quietly to the floor and took of his mask, he couldn't believe he had just fought with Captain America. Granted it didn't last long, but he was still in slight disbelief.

"So this is where you sneak off to all the time."

Peter turned around in shock as he met the eyes of the person sitting on his desk chair, he had been so preoccupied, that he hadn't noticed his uncle sitting there when he crawled in.

_I am so screwed,_ he thought


	6. So Spider-man huh?

"Oh shit" said Peter, he was freaking out. What if Clint told his mom? What if she made him stop being Spider-Man?

"So how long have you been Spider-Man for Pete?" Clint asked

"About a year." Sighed Peter

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped." Said Clint

Peter was shocked, "I thought that you would try and stop me from doing this." He admitted

"Pete, I know you well enough that I know that there would be no point in trying to get you to stop."

"Wait, have you told mom?"

"No, nobody else knows, I put it together earlier tonight, they were talking about Spider-Man's age and I had been analyzing his fighting patterns and I knew they were familiar."

"Do you think anyone else suspects anything?"

"Well, none of them suspect you as Spider-Man, but there is something else I need to speak with you and your mom about." Said Clint

"Ok, should I go and get her so we can talk?" Peter asked

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Oh Uncle Clint, please don't tell her about Spider-Man yet, I'm not ready for her to know."

"Ok Pete, I'll keep quiet for now, but you and I both know that we can't keep this a secret for very long, I think you should tell her soon."

"Alright, I'll tell her soon, I promise."

5 minutes later, they were all sat around the table

"So Clint, how did you sneak into my apartment?" Asked Natasha

"I just disabled the alarms and snuck into Peters window, I needed to talk to you both about when you are going to tell the others."

"What do you mean, I thought we agreed the other day that we was going to wait a while." Said Peter

"Yeah, that was until everyone started to get suspicious of you." Said Clint

"Wait what, why are they suspicious, I didn't do anything." Said Peter

"Well, it isn't everyone, but I think Bucky was a bit suspicious of something because he kept looking at you BOTH in a weird way. But it isn't him that's the problem, Wanda can't see into your head and she doesn't like it because she thinks that you have been trained, I mean you have, but that's beside the point. Also, Tony ran a background check and he said that there was barely any information about you or your 'family'" Clint explained to them

"Well firstly, Wanda should not be looking at his mind in the first place," Natasha said angrily, "and secondly, I'm going to kill Fury, he said that the record he made for Peter was good enough to pass as normal and not be suspicious. I'm going to murder that pirate!"

"Ok, mom, please don't murder Uncle Nick, he probably made the record for schools and stuff, not for Tony Stark, also, what do we do?"

"I think we need to tell them sooner." Said Clint

"Ok, let's speak to Fury and figure out how to do this." Said Natasha

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**At the compound after Clint left**

Bucky was really confused, where had Clint just disappeared to? He was sure that there was something going on with Natasha and that new intern that the others didn't know about, except Clint who knew pretty much everything about Natasha. He decided that he would follow Clint and see where he was going. He ran from roof to roof, using his super speed to keep up with Clint's car that he could see speeding through New York below him. He stopped as Clint parked the car outside of a large apartment complex. Bucky hid himself on a roof and watched as Clint used the windows to climb the side of the building and slip into one of the apartments. _That must be where Natasha lives_ he thought to himself.

Bucky was getting bored after waiting for ages for something to happen, he did not know what he had expected, but clearly nothing was going on. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed a figure climbing the side of the building the same way that Clint had earlier. He couldn't make out who it was as it was to dark outside and Bucky was to far away, perched on a building across the street. He watched as the person went into the same window that Clint had gone into and was starting to get frustrated that he couldn't see what was happening, clearly something was going on and he was determined to find out what.

After about 5 minutes of waiting, a light came on from another window and allowed Bucky to see 3 people seated round a table, he moved closer so that he could get a better view of who it was and was shocked to see Natasha, Clint and Tony's new intern who seemed to be having a really serious conversation. He was annoyed that he couldn't hear what was happening but his annoyance was once again replaced with shock as another car pulled into the Parking lot, and none other than Nick Fury stepped out of the car and made his way to their apartment.

**Sorry for not updating but apparently coronavirus doesn't stop teachers from setting a shit ton of work. The next chapter will definitely be longer.**

**~Izzy x**


End file.
